


звонок

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	звонок

— Алло! Алло! Вы меня слышите?

— Не ори как припадочный. Чё надо?

— Это служба помощи 119? 

— А сам как думаешь? 

— Я надеюсь, что да.

— А чё такой неуверенный?

— Я волнуюсь, что ошибся номером.

— Ну так выпей успокоительного, попустит. И вообще, береги нервные клетки, они не восстанавливаются. 

— У меня другая, более серьезная проблема.

— Да ты чё!

— Если вы служба спасения, возможно, вы захотите узнать, что это за проблема.

— Да? Ну ок. Прям интересно, какая там проблема у тебя, что ты начал наяривать нам?

— Я боюсь за свою жизнь.

— Это неправильное решение. Не надо бояться. Жизнь коротка, все там будем. Двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать. По одежке и протягивай ножки. 

— Послушайте, мне не до шуток. 

— Это не шутки, это прибаутки. Народная мудрость.

— Я сейчас приехал в свой дачный домик. А дверь выломана. 

— Позови охрану дачного участка, их проеб — пусть они и разгребают. 

— У нас небогатый кооператив, охраны нет. 

— Ладно. Нищебродство законом пока не запрещено. Так чё там еще? 

— Возможно, меня ограбили.

— Ну, купишь новое. Вряд ли у такого, как ты, было что-то ценное.

— Послушайте!..

— Чего мне тебя слушать? Ты что, радио? Хотя… давай-ка спой! А я послушаю.

— Вы издеваетесь?! У меня взломана дверь, меня ограбили! А вы…

— Давай я тебе объясню ситуацию, сопляк. Я сейчас по твоему вызову поднимаю отряд быстрого реагирования, они выезжают, приезжают на место. И оказывается, что три дня назад в твою будку залез бомж — перепутал из-за сходства со своей помойкой. Съел весь хлеб и прошлогодние соленые огурцы. Следов бомжа, кроме кучи в углу, нет. Причин для возбуждения дела нет. Всё? Всё, да не все. Пока ребята катались к тебе, произошли серьезные массовые преступления, теракты, взрывы и пожары. А на них выехать было некому, потому что отряд быстрого реагирования сидел у тебя. Представляешь, какая засада? 

*со стороны диспетчера слышен громкий грубый смех, звон чего-то стеклянного*

— Да. И что мне делать?

— Сейчас спокойно и мирно обходишь дом. Трубку не бросаешь, рассказываешь мне, что видишь. В доме свет можно включить?

— Вообще — да, но сейчас что-то не включается.

— Ничего, телефоном посвети.

— О Боже!

— Расскажи, что ты видишь.

— В коридоре стены исписаны чем-то темным. 

— А что написано?

— «Смерть», «не ходи», «дальше смерть», «ты умрешь».

— Стандартно. Иди дальше.

— А если я и правда умру?

— Тебе уже говорил, моменте море. 

— Ладно, я понял. Дальше кухня.

— Отлично. Пришел домой — и сразу жрать. С другой стороны надо толчок пристроить — вдруг что-то другое припекло!

— О Матерь Божья!

— И что теперь написано? «Меньше жри, скотина»? «Завтрак съешь с другом, ужин отдай врагу»?

— Нет, здесь ничего не написано. На столе… О Боже, вы должны это видеть!

— Сфоткай и отправь мне!

*слышно клацанье телефона*

— Не отправляется.

— Ха-ха, у нас же телефон городской, как ты отправишь, дебил?

— И что мне делать? 

— Ну, выложи в инстаграм, лайки набери! 

— Вы серьезно?

— Расскажи, что там. Опиши. Я уже весь готов. Только говори сексуально. Я хочу кончить.

*слышен смех, подначивающие реплики типа «Так его, так», «Спроси, что на нем надето»*

— На столе выложена икебана из оленьих рогов, белых червей, кусков мяса и человеческих глаз. И да, есть надпись. Сделана из отгрызенных детских пальцев: «Я тебя вижу»!

— Неплохая инсталляция, хотя много повторов и спойлеров. Иди дальше.

— Я боюсь.

— Не дрейфь, двигай булками! Мне даже интересно стало теперь.

— Что, правда?

— Да нет, шучу. Иди дальше, у меня еще куча звонков висит, пока я тут с тобой трынжу. И обед по расписанию! 

— Хорошо. Дальше большая комната. О Боже! Боже! Все вещи вывалены на кучу и порваны или побиты. Сверху лежит соседская кошка, вывернутая наружу.

— Как же ты узнал, что она соседская? 

— Ошейник ее рядом, ей сосед специальный ошейник купил, с колокольчиком.

— Ладно, убедил. Пока мы снимаем с тебя подозрение по убитой кошке.

— Что значит — подозрение по убитой кошке? Ооооо… О Боже! О Матерь Божья! О святой Николай! 

— Что там делает Санта Клаус? До Рождества еще долго, многие не доживут.

— Кто-то украсил комнату гирляндами из внутренностей, на люстру повесили сердца и легкие. С них капает кровь!

— Ты обкурился? 

— Нет.

— Ты пьян?

— Я не пью!

— Ладно, иди дальше! 

— Я боюсь!

— Чего, глупенький? Если бы этот человек пришел убивать тебя, он бы твоими внутренностями все украшал и выкладывал. А так нет. Иди спокойно.

— Может, все-таки есть смысл вызвать профессионалов?

— Нет.

— Но я могу умереть.

— Все мы смертны. К тому же если отряд приедет и не найдет причин для своего приезда, тебя ничего, кроме мучительной смерти, ждать не будет. Ребята с ложными вызовами шутить не любят. Это понятно?

*гогот, звон стекла*

— Да.

— Итак? 

— Осталась последняя комната. Оооо. Ооооо. Оооо!

— Что? 

— Он… Оно сидит в углу. Светится странным темным светом. Глаза у него красные, с продольным зрачком во все глазное яблоко. Он сидит вниз головой. Его голова. Она крутится! На 360 градусов! А еще зубы! О, какие у него зубы! Он заметил меня! Он прыгает ко мне! Теперь ползет ко мне! Оооо! Оооо! Он ест меня! Ааааа… А….

*Звонок прерывается*

— Спасибо, что позвонили в нашу службу спасения. Обращайтесь еще. 

*хохот, звяканье стаканов*


End file.
